Madness Combat: Naruto Edition
by NeroReborn
Summary: Naruto was looking through the forbidden scroll when he summons three people. A guy in black with red glasses, a man with a brown beard and a halo, and... a... clown...Welp. That settles it. The world is screwed. A Naruto crossover with Madness Combat. Rate M for... Madness Combat.


Hey everyone. It's Neroreborn with a new fanfiction. I was watching some old flash video's and I started watching Madness Combat. I then though of what would happen if The three main characters went into the Naruto world and this happened. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Kushina will be in the story... later. So... enjoy!

It was the middle of the night. The moon was full, and a young boy was looking through a scroll in the middle of the woods. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He was a twelve year old boy with bright blonde hair, blue eyes, three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, and wearing a bright orange jacket. "The shadow clone Jutsu, GAH! That's my worst one." As you can tell, he isn't having a good day.

time skip: 1 hour

He had finally completed the jutsu. He looked at the scroll and thought _"I've still got some time, lets see if I can get another one down."_ He opened the scroll and went down until he found something very weird. A section of the scroll labeled Uzumaki. _"Wait, that's my last name. Does that mean... I have a family?"_ He saw that it was kept by a blood seal so he bit his thumb and spread it onto the seal. There was nothing at first but then there was a giant poof of smoke and three figures shot into the bushes. Naruto couldn't get a good view of them and was about to go look when his teacher Iruka appeared.

Iruka was a tall man at about six feet tall. he had brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his nose. Iruka then shouted "NARUTO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Naruto stood up still looking at the bushes and turned to Iruka. He then said "Hi Iruka-sensei, I thought Mizuki was coming here to pass me." Iruka looked confused until he heard the familiar woosh of shuriken being thrown. "NARUTO GET DOWN." Suddenly Iruka was pinned to the small shack in the clearing. Up in a tree stood Mizuki, a white haired man with blue eyes and a cold smile. "Very good Naruto. Now give me the scroll." Naruto just stared at Mizuki and said "Mizuki-sensei, Why did you attack Iruka-sensei." Iruka then said "Naruto, take the scroll and run" Naruto was scared and confused. He was about to run when Mizuki said "Naruto, do you want to know why everyone in the village hates you?"

Iruka looked at Mizuki and said "Mizuki, you can't! Its forbidden!" Mizuki just laughed and said "You see Naruto, The Kyubi that attacked twelve years ago couldn't be killed. so instead the fourth hokage sealed it. But the Kyubi can't be sealed into an object, it is far to powerful, so the fourth sealed it into a child, an infant. Now do you see Naruto? You were the child they used, YOU ARE THE KYUBI!" Naruto was shocked, frozen from it, he fell to his knees crying. Mizuki was about to kill him when something stopped him. "Hate to interrupt all of this, but could any of you tell us where the hell we are?"

The voice came from the bushes and three people stepped out. The first was a man about 5 1/2 feet tall. He had brown hair with a beard and a mustache, bright red eyes and had a halo over his head. He was wearing a white robe and had stitches all over his head. The second, probably the one who spoke, was a man about seven feet tall. He had no unique qualities since almost every inch of his body was covered by his black trench coat, his black pants or bandages. He was wearing red circle shaped glasses that hid his eyes, a black bandanna over his head, a black face mask, black leather boots, black fingerless gloves, and seemed to have some sort of weapon strapped to his back. The last one was by far the weirdest one. It was a six foot tall clown. He had green skin, was wearing a metal mask, and was holding a large metal pole with a sign on it that read "STOP." But by far the most disturbing part was that the clown was missing his head from the eyebrows up, blood staining the top of what was left.

Unfortunately, Mizuki was about to yell at them when he noticed the clown's state of being. He nearly threw up just looking at him. The one in black then said "I'll ask one more time, where the hell are we?" Mizuki looked at him ans then said "Great, more witnesses. Looks like i'll just have to kill all of you." He then pulled out a vial with a purple liquid in it and drank it. He then turned into some sort of human tiger hybrid. He started laughing " HAHAHAHA! This power, IT'S AMAZING. WITH THIS I'M INVINCIBLE!" Mizuki started laughing insanely. All three of them looked a Iruka and the guy in black said "Okaaaay... he's obviously insane. Can you tell us where we are?"

Mizuki then yelled "WHY WORRY ABOUT THAT WHEN YOUR GONNA DIE?" He then rushed at the three people in a burst of speed... only for the clown to smash his face in with his sign and send him flying through a tree. Mizuki shook his head and growled, getting ready to charge again. Then the guy with a halo pulled out some kind of weapon. It was white, made of metal, and shaped like an L. He pointed it at Mizuki and pulled a trigger on it. There was a sudden loud noise, like something small exploding, and the was a large hole right in between Mizuki's eyes, blood pouring out. The man then pulled the trigger two more times and two more holes appeared on Mizuki's face. Mizuki's corpse fell on to the ground, a pool of blood forming underneath him. The man put the weapon back beneath his white robe

"Well, now that that's out of the way, could you answer my question from earlier?"

Wow. I didn't think it would start out this good. I really don't want to screech to a stop like I have my last few stories. Once again, leave a review, tell me what you think. This is NeroReborn and I will see you guys next time.


End file.
